


Better Than Ice Cream

by sweetasscas



Series: TFW Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> [TFW Bingo Prompt](http://teamfreewillbingo.tumblr.com/): Kink: Begging

“Where are you taking me?” Castiel asked and Dean pulled him closer.

“Bedroom,” Dean growled, his pupils already blown black. He wrapped his fingers around Cas’s wrist and led him down the hall. He pulled Cas into the room and kicked the door shut behind them. Cas turned to face him, and Dean gently pushed him back onto the bed. He began meticulously undressing him, dropping kisses on Cas’s exposed skin. Cas shivered with anticipation as Dean carefully pulled his boxers down his thighs.

“Please, Dean.” His voice shook. Dean never took his eyes off him as he undressed himself, though Cas’s eyes strayed down his tanned skin to his cock, hanging heavy between his legs.

“Turn over,” Dean said softly and Cas immediately complied. Dean pressed kisses and caresses down the length of Cas’s spine and wrapped his fingers around his hips, pulling him up onto his knees. He pressed his thumbs into Cas’s muscles, kneading the crease where powerful thigh met the curve of his ass.

“What are you doing?” Cas gasped, breathless.

“Gonna lick you open.”

“You’re going to what?” He leveraged himself up onto his elbow, trying to look over his shoulder at Dean.

“Lick it. With my tongue. Now lay down.”

Cas couldn’t help the tremor that ran down his body. Dean held him steady against the warm, wet pressure. He found it hard to breathe, the feel of Dean humming against his hole, his strong hands holding him up and spreading him apart. Dean ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscle and Cas keened as Dean pushed into him. Cas rocked back against him and balled his fists into the sheet to keep from reaching for his cock.

“How is it, Cas? You okay?”

“Yes,” Cas gasped out. “It… Good… I’m good.”

Dean pressed his tongue flat against the base of his sac and mouthed his way up to Cas’s hole.

“Dean… Please…” Cas pushed back as Dean licked into him.

“What do you need, angel?”

“Faster,” he breathed. “Want you… In me.”

Dean huffed a laugh and kissed Cas’s hole. He moved away to the nightstand and Cas slowly sank toward the mattress.

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean caught him around the waist and hauled him back onto his knees. Cas whimpered, his cock twitching in time with his ragged breath.

Dean warmed the lube between his fingers. “Gotta open you up more, okay?” Cas nodded as best he could with his face buried in a pillow. Dean slowly pushed in one finger, then two, carefully avoiding Cas’s prostate. He worked Cas open while Cas slowly fell apart beneath him.

“Ready?”

Cas nodded and clutched the sheets tighter.

“You sure?”

“Yes… Dean please…”

Dean slowly pushed into him, loving the warmth of Cas surrounding him. He filled Cas, paused when their bodies were flush together. “God help me, Cas. You’re amazing.” He backed out only a little, changed position, the pushed back in. Cas moaned and rocked himself on Dean’s cock. He choked on Dean’s name as he came, the tight muscle of his ass trembling around Dean. He stayed buried inside Cas, letting Cas’s heat and short strokes bring him to the edge. Cas moaned and Dean let his orgasm pour through him.

When he could think, he rolled them onto their sides. They laid curled together, Dean’s cock going soft inside Cas, sweat and come cooling on their skin. Cas sat up without pulling himself off Dean and covered them both with a quilt.

“You’ve never offered to do that before.”

“No. Wanted to see what it was like. If I could make you feel as good as you make me feel. Taste you.”

“Yeah? How was it?”

He pulled Cas closer and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Perfect.“


End file.
